forumswikifandomcom-20200213-history
FI
This wiki has been simultaneously raped by ManofSceince118 and russ_who_toss indefinitely. Description '[http://z4.invisionfree.com/Further_Instructions/index.php?act=idx'Further Instructions']' is a gathering place of TV.com rejects (castaways) to talk about Lost Heroes and other bullshit, mostly bullshit though...lol! Creation Paul2k4 of Tv.com, a CNet site, was frustrated when several of his friends on there were banned. Soon, he was suspended from Tv.com, which led to the creation of his InvisionFree Zeta board, Further Instructions. DID YOU KNO?? * 'FI' does not actually stand for 'Further Instructions' as is commonly assumed. It actually stands for 'Further Idiots'. Though it is a common misconception by the average Nub that FI is a corruption of the term "If I" and expect such a term to be further f,ollowed by some sort of threat. I.E. "FI had a bomb, I'd blow up TV.com" this usually causes various anti FI nubs to go ballistic in assumption of a perceived attack and will attempt to rectify it with attacks of their own, leaving FI members in general dumbfounded as to the turn of events. unfunny * Everybody on FI is from California. And they all go jogging in coats. * You're only welcome on FI if you're joaking 100% of the time. If you're EVER caught being srs under any circumstances, you're a butt-fucking retard that doesn't belong. * Almost everyone on FI leaves FOREVA at least once. However, forever usually lasts about a day or two on FI. =Users= The following people are the absolute scum of the planet. FI was created to keep them all off the streets and out of society so they only do harm to each other. None of them (with the exception of Dutchiee) have any sort of life outside the internet. These are their stories... Admins DoctorYoda DoctorYoda was the most popular member on TV.com (except for 80677) and had a fanbase numbering the thousands. Then he got bant, and decided to recruit everybody to FI. They all did so because YODER is so kewl. Then everybody realised that he was some kid with a dumb haircut (lol, it looks like a mushroom) and not the jedi knight he claimed. Mostly Dutchiee. This caused him to get defensive about everything and a huge war broke out which ended in a literal divide in the site. No1 invited Yoder because no1 carez about Yoder. After the war ended people returned but still maintained their lack of interest. To raise his self-esteem he rig'd the FI: BBPE to look like he was the site favourite. Everybody knew that this was a load of crap but they let him have his moment because they knew he wouldn't have any more. Dock suffers from a case of trying too hard BRILLIANCY, and created the genius series, The Chronicles of Geraldpringle. Dock has recently been death threat'd by Zooko. Zuko: I LAUGH at you doc. I fucking laugh. Because you'll get what's coming to you. Russ_Who_Ross left|thumb|250px| Rooss daydreaming about his "interests" A.k.a. the MAN OF COOKEEZ, he is a British southern ponce who believes himself to be God's gift to the universe, and blames his shortcomings on RIG. This could not be further from the truth, as russ is in reality a retard. He does some politics thing even though no1 carez about politics, or pretty much russ_who_ross in general. According to gbvfan, Russ LOVES penises! As a nobody on TV.com who still complained about the stupidity there, russ showed up at FI and announced that he was becoming the new king. After he realised nobody was listening he settled down into a posting regime consisting mostly of the word LOL and began spawning memes. Unfortunately most of the memes weren't actually his own work, and his own memes are pretty garyface'd by everyone. But everybody humours him. Like...he'll come on and say "Hai guyz am I great or what? AM I?" and everybody smiles and says "heh yeah". Awkwardness follows. Russ has recently become disillusioned with the show, which caused MOS to short-circuit. The Californian has not been the same since. Roos' latest pursuit has been raping this wiki into submission with plotlines from his fan-fiction, which is currently read by no 1. Reading this article has made Russ EMO. NO FURTHER CITATIONS NEEDED. Russ has now gone BONKAZ. He made a theroy, bsrj made a comment saying it was stupid, and russ freaked out. Russ deleted the thread, was has be'd mod'd, and says he will only discuss lost now. Thus killing FI completely. He has since then returned to the forum, now disillusioned with people IRL. I gave him a week. RECENTLY LEFT the forum and the internets once again. Has been replaced by the newly crowned BRIAN PEPPERS. CurtisLost23 FI's Ginger, Ladeez man, and rabid Charlie FANBOI. Curtis is often brimming with new ideas for the site, but many of them are quite silly! Despite being a n00b, to everyone's amazement Curtis placed 4th in the FI: Elimination Game, although this shouldn't come as a surprise as it was his game and was clearly RIG'd. He sometimes explodes with GINGER ANGER, but for the most part is quite the silly goose! In his spare time, Curtis enjoys copying pages from Lostpedia. He is a GINGER and is the owner of an ESCORT SERVICE: AVAILABLE WIMMINZ Image:Curtis1.jpg Image:Curtis2.jpg Image:Curtis3.jpg Image:Curtis5.jpg Image:Curtis6.jpg Image:Curtis7.jpg Image:Curtis8.jpg He has a lot of sisters, lol Curtis recently CRUSHED all competition in FI's first mod elections. Since MOS was on hiatus, Curtis was made admin instead Elite Members Paulus2 Paulus2 is a Briddish alcoholic hobo with no real career prospects or a future (this is troo lol). As a result of this he joined TV.com in a bid to make friends, not realising that people on the internets aren't real people. He managed to turn the entire community against the site and incite a revolution to FI which he built. Well actually, it was Yoder who invited people because nobody really cared about Paul2k4. On joining their first post is usually "is this Yoder's 4um" and after realising some fag is in charge they leave without ever posting. He generally believes himself to be god and often in a drunken state will rant about how he can make it ALL GO AWAY. In a bid to appear more interesting he pretends to time travel on occasion and makes 1000s of accounts. This just makes everybody Jack-palm and wish that they could overthrow this moron once and for all. The many revolution attempts failed however, mostly because everybody has more of a life than Paul does. Paul is known for being extremely critical of others while blind to his own complete and utter, constant fail. He often talks about how FI is his best site EVAR and then before long veers off to complain about the member base in general LOL. I guess that means his best site EVAR SUX DIX. In the past he has criticised others for their chosen educational paths which is funny because at university he takes a course in playing video games, lol. Wut a tard. We all await anxiously the moment when he steps down as co-admin, sometime in the Autumn when he begins the 'work experience' year of his sandwich course, so called because with his 2:2 in computer games he will most likely end up making sandwiches for people who took actual academic courses. Paulus has delusions of grandeur that he will be the next Shigeru Miyamoto when in reality he will be the next dead frozen hobo. Everything is a JOAK to Paul unless he says otherwise. Hobbies: Doling out MOD positions in return for sexual favors, cheating at Tetris. According to inside sources, Paul is set to step down from ADMIN for the MUNDAI'th time. Vegas is now taking bets on when he will need to feel needed again and usurp the kingdom from fagtard bitch. Paulus recently turned the FROZEN HONKEY WHEEL and subsequently can never return to being internets god. He is a regular member and as such spends many evenings in cold regret, crying into his pillow. It is expected that thirty years from now he will be stumbling around dark bars muttering about how he had it all once. One of the many victims of the FI purge of early '09, but has since come back. Krkv6 Krkv6 used to be a speaker. Due to some kind of exposure to radioactive PMS he became a forum poster. He was the third person to join FI (robman doesn't count, LOL) and used the lack of initial activity to have secks with Dutchiee. Eventually he got a sex change and became Linder. Linder used to be a mod but russ slowly annoyed her to the point where the two had some kind of epic lovers' tiff and he stole her mod badge. * RECONSTRUCTED WUOTE: krkv6: RUSS IS AN ATHEIST FAMANATACIST russ_who_ross: ... wut? krkv6: Don't even start with me Russ russ_who_ross: GET HIT BY A TRAIN * Moar about Lin-duh She has left the site due to dramaz a grand total of 687 times, but she normally comes back only to leave again the following week. This article in itself will cause another exodus. She claims to be about 147, and assumes that everybody under the age of 60 is a kid which is pretty much the whole forum. Dead since the mysterious FI purge of early '09. MrDutchiee MrDutchiee was the first member to join FI and also the first co-admin. He is Australian which means his keyboard is upside-down. As a result he types like he is wearing a pair of boxing gloves (EX: Dutchiee: i saw ur one. it was weirs dtart. u wer elike singing). As a result of this conversation is difficult but nontheless possible by simply ignoring him altogether (replying with the occasional "yeah" helps). He got banned from TV.com, joined FI and was the only person posting for a month. He enjoyed discussing the show with himself and then one day loads of people showed up and he made himself a little family. However an epic war broke out between him and the evil Doc and ack. As a result of that he founded a forum called candyland (he misspelled it as Black Rock. What a nub) where people could discuss how much they loved lollipops and popcorn. UPDATE: lol the site no longer exists, apparently dutchiee cbf'd it He gave up on that and has since lurked in the shadows on FI, muttering revenge against Porl, who singlehandedly destroyed candyland. He claims his lack of activity is due to a social life. This is a lie, there are no real people in Australia. Though it must be noted that in Australia throwing bent sticks while wearing hats with corks (lol, wtf is up with those?) is considered a legitimate social activity. Dutchiee never changes his facial expression. EVA. * WUOTE: willy enjoys pussy u punce Dead since the mysterious FI purge of early '09. Or possibly he didn't log on for some time before that, no1 was paying attention. Ackermaniv (aka acker whacker) Son of the jazz-funk infused indie artist ackermaniii, ackermaniv was once a prominent member of the TV.com LOST forums. However general angst caused him to pick a fight with anybody smaller than he was (which is pretty much everyone, LOL) and the mods smacked him into the backwaters of the internet with their ban-maces. Forced into exile, Ack started over-eating and extended his angst to a blog about how everybody hated him. He eventually crawled out of the internet and wound his way on to furtherinstructions where he pretty much split the site in half, caused a mass exodus, ended a mass exodus and became something of an icon. He was even the first member to have a white name which fits in well with his ideas of racial purity. He likes lower-case letters, and as such is more commonly known as ackermaniv. This annoys MoonOfSkiing118 which often causes the two to have dramatic lovers' tiffs, of which MOS loses everytime on account of him being a pussy. Left FI FOREVER like 5 times. Has recently shown the ability to shapeshift. Taking the form of several other members and sullying their good names. Ack is total asshole, and will never be forgiven for that. He's just a self-centered, careless dick. He makes MOS extremely angry and upset and inconvenienced. Went BATSHIT INSANE in the mid summer of '07. Ack's Body Mass Index is reportedly "rofl" Enjoys repeatedly fucking with someones life by pretending to have sent a link to FI to his girlfriend via facebook, which caused SAID PERSON to panic. Likes: swoonlust, BOADIE BROADUS' tooth squirts, gossiping with Lostifyed and sometimes Lost. He also likes Mikes. wutafag. Dislikes: The human race, the memberbase, TV.com, Catch_22, every forum in existence, stupid people (see the human race), smart people, ShokoLove. ACCOUNT DELETION DRAMAZ Once upon a time, ack revealed to the forum that he actually likes drinking Mike's Hard Lemonade. Russ and paco set about on a vitriolic campaign of lulz against him and his poof drinks. After one particularly snide remark in the c-box, ack banned Milpool, who then long con'd Paulus into giving him temporary admin CP. Milpool set about immediately, permanently and lulzily deleting ackerman's account. Other board members didn't find it so lulzy however and Russ was slightly reprimanded. Moments later, everyone remembered that ack is basically a fagtard anyway and decided to take Russ's side even though he was clearly in the wrong. * WUOTES: Paulus: It's not my war ... (and then he gave Russ admin CP, wtf?) Paulus: Oh boo fucking hoo, emo kid got his PRECIOUS POST COUNT ERASED. Like all joaks, this was funnier when repeated Mere moons had past when Russ foresaw an opportunity to once again delete ack from FI, and he took the opportunity to do so. Paul was much less impressed this time around, which caused Russpool to go batshit bonkaz and get perma-banned. However this was all just a long-con against all of FI and specifically ack, who had already made up a long-con with Russ to get himself banned again as he thought he wouldn't have internet access while on holiday but then he did which somewhat ruined the larger long-con and then Paulus decided to back out of it because he's a pussy and we all joak'd and lol'd and partied down and it was just like diddy kong. * WUOTE: i took the most painful shit in the world yesterday. i felt like i got bumfukked Swoonlust Pretty much the only member of the site to be globally sucked up to. sunlust joined after the decline of TV.com even though he was never a part of the real community there. Regardless, he established his position on the FI throne and through intricate posts he became globally loved. The truth is that his posts are full of lots of big words, and nobody understands what he's saying ever. But they assume that with that many big words his posts must all be awesome and so he must in turn be awesome. It saves them the trouble of looking them up and looking like morons. He actually spends ten minutes per second reading a thesaurus in a bid to keep up the pretense. Spelling 'pretence' correctly is also pretentious. Sunlust is probably a bot. This is the most logical reason for the wordy posts and the fact that he never appears to sleep. Made in China© and spends his Saturdays donning the protective poo crown to collide headfirst into bins of Nestle Crunch. Enjoys SMOAKS AND JOAKS especially WHILE DRIVING. *WUOTE Sunlust: *syncopes* Leah Tired of being moderator at tv.com, Leah decided to join FI. Considered one of the friendliest members, Leah is also one of the bigger, more obsessive LOST fans on Further Instructions. Dropped out of high school to stalk B list celebrities and study TAXIDERMY. Writer of fan-fic 'LOST Restriction' She's into fat guys. Watch out ack. Pretends to be King Kong. (See picture.) Opened up a chain of stores called "Leahcakes" in the early 80's, but it was closed down due to the amount of fingers found in the frosting. * WUOTE: "Hey, I'd like to find my finger in her frosting! Woo yah!" - ackermaniv being subtle. Nowadays, LeahCrash spends most of her time on FI drunk off her ass, missing her boyfriend with her only pal, Jack Daniels. Malion The man of 1000 identical faces. Malion (a.k.a. Ilam, Alvin, Mac, Mal, Ion, Moth, Deku, tire-iron brandishing sunlust, and Aaron Littleton of LOST KIDS fame) was one of the later members to join FI. He is known for promoting silence and has been known to clear entire conversations with a single post. He generally has no life and aspires to making himself the ultimate meme, and tries to get his words into the mainstream as much as possible. Using second rate fanfiction and his semi-bi-quarter-weekly podcast extravaganza, called "The Broceanic Jipped" Put simply, the man is clinically insane. There is no record of him adding to any discussion, as most posts of his are completely off topic. The silence doesn't mean it's working. The silence means no1 carez. He is simultaneously the poor man's russ, swoonlust, Von Paulus, Krkv6, MrDutchiee, ackermaniv, Lord_Taboo, Lostifyed, Malion, DoctorAwesome, athevolunteer, and Jesus. Recently, Mal finally snapped and went bat-shit insane. He hijacked the c-box and kept it for himself. However, since Mal isn't very bright, he named the password after his girlfriend and underestimated the amount of time DoctorYoda has on his hands. Dock guessed the password and took the C-box back. Since Mal's plan failed, the whole thing was just a joke! We all believe you Mal :) Citizen (aka Bon Juttez, Lieutenant Buttez, Jonathan Arse) Trailblazing his way into FI lore, Citizen once claimed he'd disembowel his own father if it meant getting one last pelvic thrust upon a 50 X 50 animated GIF of Emilie De Ravin's wriggling feet. Other interests include: impromptu podiatry, bunion removal & self-storage, armless people, men who can fill up every inch of a novelty clown shoe, and genuine Camel Toe (NOT EUPHEMISM). Fortunately for the good people of Further Instructions, the Colombian has returned to the site. He now splooges over Kristen Bell's feet and more importantly Heroes, God's gift to television. Did Citizen mention that he has been re-watching season 4? ...! Citizen and his merry band of friends now populate FI, and spend their days talking about their epic lulz! Recently Buttez posted non-foot related pr0n and was summarily banned. His friends are still here, managing just fine without their fearless leader. pacojonezl40 Mexican lottery winner who joined FI through our Affirmative Action transfer programme. Basically we're fine with ethnic minorities, as long as they're rich. (This is why ShokoLove had to go.) Apparently he also has some Smerf fetish. D R I N K S ' 'B E E R. ' 'G O O D ' 'F O R ' 'H I M ! Oh wait, no he doesn't. After making some hilarious Mike's Hard Lemonade joaks about Ack, Paco is now buddy buddy with Russ. Many have speculated that their infamous man bond moments are actually pretty homosexual, and that the two may be moar than just friends? Others have speculated that the previous speculators simply have dicks on the brain. Hmm... but hey, there's no problem with guy love fellas! :toasts: WUOTE: ack rox teh cox and so do i! On the verge of da FI purge due to kids. tribalchic One of the few relatively normal posters, liked by everyone. Occasionally snaps. Recently discovered to be a man. Joss Whedon fanboi (?) On the run from Youtube and Omish people. ...lol! This section is as small as Zuko's dick. It needs MOAR WURDS. Plz add MOAR WURDS teh n00bs bsrj22 aka The Black Knight (that nobody likes) aka African American Knight ]] kentucky bsrh Bsrj has now been replaced on FI by his Mexican cousin bsrh, thank fuck. SUM1 PLZ UPLOAD VIDEOS OF BSRJ IN DA DREAM WORLD I CBF deleting the cbox turned him ghey, WUOTE: "If I get banned, I want you ALL to know, you are some of the coolest most understanding people I know. I wish I knew people like all of you in real life. You all love to make tons of jokes but you know when to take things seriously. you are some of the nicest people I know too, and I go to a christain highschool. if I get banned I will miss you all a ton." bsjr has become a whiney bitch loser. it's more annoying than zuko. *WUOTE CRTMN: bsrj, why are you so concerned with style and appearances when you look like you? Zuko412 FI's token black guy, e.g. he plays basketball, is 6 foot tall and his name is Michael. He got fired from his job at his Dad's fried chicken restaurant for masturbating into the chicken buckets too much. Or not enough. The story is unclear but involved droogz. He once had a girlfriend but then... He likes black whores Zuko decided he didn't want to wait around for Nicole to be 'ready' for his snake on her plane and so made up stories about sleeping with other wimminz. He decided he likes black whores best because they are "more loose." However every silver lining has a cloud and Zuko once complained in the c-box that despite their positive attributes, black whores "have no souls." Well of course they don't Zuko. They're black. Then Nicole's Dad got killed in a drive-by and Zuko decided to ease the mood by making a JOAK about drive-bys. This prompted her to ironically dump his bum on da curb and leave forever. Negatopia Zuko412 was also the mastermind behind the groundbreaking fanfic series Negatopia, a word created ingeniously by Zuko to describe a 'negative utopia', some kind of DYSTOPIC future in which the series was set. HOWEVER, It is a little-known fact that MOS actually made the name 'Negatopia'. And nobody had any complaints until Russ noticed this. Parrot Zuko, being black, is terribly uneducated. As such, he resorts to copy & pasting illegal chinks' posts. This plagiarism makes up approximately 98% of his posts. The other 2% are posts that blow your motherfucking mind. This just in: Zuko is now a gigantic prick. Although he doesn't have one. lol Zuko_4-12: lol wut are bjs like? Zuko_4-12: Wuts a ZJ? Sue Johanson: A ZJ, zuko, is a girls last resort. Sue Johanson: Only depressed, worthless women are willing to give them. Sue Johanson: An AJ, on the other hand.... every girl wants to do that. awot JoeLostDharma Founder of the horseshit successful horseshit forum HAM. Irish. Also sings in the Celtic punk band 'The Nellys'. Joe recently hit puberty. As such he is fapping around about 90% of the times he makes a post. Apparently doesn't understanf. UPDATE: Joey now periodically logs onto FI exclusively to complain about how much he hates being on FI. No1 cares enough to try to understanf why, but he seems to be happy at his new home page BEEF so we just let him get on with it. Oh yeah and we deleted his site. mikeyb9m3bek Briddish, lol sucks for him. Good with art. Possible eugenicist. Writer of fan-fic 'Ripoff-Russ-Galactica'. Once c-box harassed by a kid from his school, who ended up just being flowsta. Is known to be disturbingly passionate about Arthropod/Lizard crossbreeding and various other CRIMES AGAINST NATURE. Discovered both iSketch and Taboo's identity. SkateGame Firewalls and droogz. Believed to be the 1st EMO ever. In the intervening time of WIKI DISAPPEARANCE HYSTERIA, SkateGame has returned and everyone likes him now. Even though he wasn't voted to be an elite, he somehow is one. Good job, Paul. Also since his return he is obsessive with reviews and being like MOS. He still enjoys being a badass though. SkateGame has now reached a whole new level of pretentiousness. Has been going on some hot streaks recently in the dating world!! but was too good for his Pier 1 model/mistress. It looks like he may be here to stay for good! God help us all. To learn more about SkateGame, go read The Stand by Stephen King and get back to me. davidtoms007 Religious nutjob. Pretends to be James Bond in his free time. As a result, he is very secretive, and nothing further is known about him. Kevin Cavanagh Kevin Cavanagh obviously has nothing to hide, because with his name out there in the open, all a haxx0r needs now is his e-mail address to steal his identity. Go Go Go! Collaborated with Krkv6, who was most definitely very interested in the project, on a two part episode of Lost fan-fiction. Did a wonderful job of organizing Room 23 and constructed "Best LOST Scene" and "Best Comedic LOST One-Liner" tournaments in The Beach. Likes to publicize his girlfriend issues and participate in pyramid schemes. Text him. It's his latest hobby. But only during Grey's Anatomy. Whore. Ghidorah06 I WANT 2 BELIEVE Has a strange monster movie fetish. Ghidorah is also an Emmy award winning actor and he even does his own stunts! Ghidorah:'' "Don't mess with my reenactment!!! lol"'' HELLO MY HOBBIES INCLUDE: GIANT MONSTERS WHATS YOUR NAME seven kul guy...lol! Uh... likes posting Nielsen ratings? Gingers Gingers are members with redhair, pale skin and freckles and are the lowest on the FI: Totem Pole. Unfortunately, FI has recently become invaded by Gingers. There is no known cure for this cancer but the forum survives by ostracising the offending members and giving them their own Ginger sanctuary. This is in fact a junkyard, no it isn't but they don't know any better. No they don't. Meanwhile FI lives on by completely ignoring all passing Gingers lest they become organised and threaten the very internets we stand on. CURTIS is a ginger but is also an admin (lol_WUT) so he's thusly not included in this section. Some of our ex-regular gingers are now DEAD (lol GOOD) and can be found in the ever-expanding R.I.P section. kez FI's resident comic book and video game gay nerd. Recently discovered to officially be FI's 4th ginger. God help us all. To the batmobile let's go atomic batteries to power turbins to speed roger ready to move out NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH Batman Batman Batman Batman WUOTE: What are you DENSE? Are you RETARDED or something? Who the HELL do you think I am? I'm the GODDAMN BATMAN. ff_zero Good guy, and probably one of the only members who hasn't been involved in any major dramaz during his/her time on FI. Boosts post count by spamming with 's. Took a long hiatus but returned this year and became elite'd. Recently got fired from his job due to that fact that he spent all day looking up entertainment news for FI instead of actually working. He now has way too much time on his hands. Citizen posited that ff_zero is actually him from the future going back to become an elite and hav a 2nd chanc. This was before the actual Citizen got elite'd, so reasons for ff's shift into the past remain unknown. Apparently he is a ginger. God help us all. bsrj's sister (This is clrly bsrj in drag) WOULD-BE mods... lol moar lyk WOULD-BE elites Members of this highly selective group are TOO good to be mods. If it wasn't for being feared by the people in charge, these suppressed genius' would surly be in charge. Henry42 aka flowsta This WOULD BE mod is not worth the effort of writing a blurb. Cause of death. With awesome posts as of late, such as "ROFLcopterzzzzzzzzz XD" and "luzerz die XXXDDD", henry is a russ-heart attack away from becoming elite! good for him!!! PS: he actually was elite for 2 days but then some bitches realized they still got sand in their vaginas and so decided to unelite him. nevertheless he keeps on board! SHOULD-BE mods buttsex69 It goes without saying ... Related to: CRTMNBUTTSECKS delia This valued member of our community has the greatest rep on FI without even making a post. She's that awesome. Aspen One day, a new user named Aspen joined FI. Because FI never gets new members, everyone immediately suspected him to be one of us, taboo or one of Paul's gay nerd friends. Everyone began pointing the finger at one another as Aspen sat back and watched the site tear itself apart. Aspen then posted a " :o!!!" which caused Paul to FREAK OUT and think the site was gonna be destoyed or something. Turns out he was wrong and now Paul thinks he's some sort of PROPHET to save us from ourselves. Note: He may be the JOKER and apparently wants bsrj dead. Rumors have also started concerning Aspen's psychic capabilities. Such are yet to be absolutely confirmed, but many are believers. WUOTE Hurley: Who is this guy? Citizen's merry band of friends a.k.a bunch of twots and worse thing to ever happen to FI Ribs A Citizen Butte recruit, he is the best new member on the site, and is possibly the fastest member to ever catch onto the FI spirit. MOS is so attracted to him that he took it upon himself to stalk him. Leaffan20 Even though he joined FI in June '07, he didn't start posting until Citizen Butte re-recruited him. Although he has technically been on FI the longest out of John's merry band of friends, he is by far the biggest nub of the bunch. Jeffrey is quite the character! Sounds like a Mexican scooby doo. Hobbies including sizing you up, going to the cabin and smoking sum buko. *WUOTE: Oh men. SidewinderBudd He is Darren Aronofsky fan Who is he? no1 knows. Why is he? John Buttez brought him. Wherefore art he? no1 carez The other members of Citizen's merry band of fucks departed FI citing sexual harassment and not getting the joak. R.I.P. These members are no longer with us. They have become JOAKS. richlost a.k.a. 'The Aging Cowboy' Some kind of cowboy/mail-man, and (updated to definitely) a JOAK Wise and old, he won't say anything, if there's nothing worth saying. Anti-Cbox, lol wut? Good at making banners. Legally FI Dead. Left in disgust a short while before the '09 FI Purge. CRTMN0463 Born Alec Bollig, and self-proclaimed hairiest man alive, after being abandoned by TWO fathers, CRTMN now lives with a pack of gorrilas, the youngest of which has sexual fetishes for toilet plungers. CRTMN, himself, possesses an unhealthy fetish for South Park. After being a n00b at TV.com, CRTMN quickly rose through the ranks to gain MOD status at FI (Long story short, CRTMN left FI to join BLACK COCK, and to lure him back to FI, Paul promoted him, and was reciprocated with a rusty trombone). A seemingly wonderful accomplishment, his new position has cursed him with a SKATE-like plunge into EMO-ness and he no longer carez about LYF. THANKFULLY, he has maintained his 'dignity' and refuses to drink or talk to girls. As of late, DETECTIVE CRTMN splooges at the thought of his WII. WUOTE BOLLIG: "I wish I could stick it in my Wii.." His uncle ernie calls him the Tickle Monster. Frosted Bollig, lol Has a penis-foot. SUM1 ADD A PIC PLZ, I CBF. Has recently inexplicably turned into oyster_boy. Killed (lol or maybe just muted) during the unexplained FI Purge of '09. JamesX32 Nice Guy, probably resulting from his perpetually hotbox't mountaintop single-wide. Lives in Kentucky, "the Smurf't Ganja State". Once played the washboard in a Led Zeppelin/Pink Floyd clusterfuck cover band called "Immigrant Song: The Wall". Was later booted to de curb by his bandmates for being a "Communist". Killed during or before the '09 FI purge. Probably before and no1 noticed. Simple Propaganda Draws penii in iSketch. Has irregular bowel movements. Doesn't visit any more. Dead etc. athevolunteer The once popular and regular at the forum, has now left us for a forum made up of Tv.com-ers. Likes grammer and Big Brother. Comes by and posts every so often. He also goes to BAND CAMP. lol Discovered the Evil Blueberry >___> Moar like THE EVIL POOBERRY, AMIRITE? Update: The Evil Blueberry Returns and it's still fail Unfortunately athevolunteer himself has not returned. Purged etc. DoctorAwesome The 'other Doctor' hails from Reykjavik, Hofueborgarsvaei, Brofughgterghiwutgjei, Ghoeirvefcavednedfifeetagg, Rhtopfegjeiroghwriogwroeghfrheifhfefihterirghwitgroweprejwwruerertyur, Iceland. lol try saying dat 10 times fast. Enjoys the occasional HOT SPRING. Devastated by the crushing defeat the Icelandic Handball team suffered in the 2008 Olympics. Iceland isn't very good at anything so this was a BIG deal. Missing. Presumed eaten by a polar bear during the FI purge of early '09 ManOfSceince118 Also known as MOS or 'that gay kid from California', ManOfSceince118 is quite possibly the biggest butt-fucking RETARD in the history of the world. He is known for raping the defenseless (Not just an hour ago he BUTTSECKS69'd this entire wiki into oblivion). He has no known friends ( they've all been CANYON'd lol nm, the original point stands, he's never had a friend) WUOTE MOS: "I see movies by myself all the time...I can't remember the last movie I saw with someone." Bri-guy spends all day watching episodes of lost, lying naked on the floor as he does so. He is the source of the largest amount of FAIL deposits, and unless unleashed in little spurts every 118 minutes, goes KABLAMO and freaks out more than HITLER. Everyone enjoys making fun of him, because frankly, it is just so easy... hence misspelling 'Science' and not capitalizing 'LOST'. We all hope he dies. Hobbies: Hanging out with friends, writing successful fan fiction and VS4 scripts, spelling, grammar, and underage drinking. WUOTE: Ack, you're whack. And you gon git smack(d) DICKS EVERYWHERE One day, MOS decided that everyone on FI was "boring" so he decided to take a 150 day break from the internetz. He's come back a dozen times since then, but no1 noticed or cared. 'ALTERNATE PERSONALITY/DOWN SYNDROME' MOS118, being extremely unhappy with his life, often creates alternate personalities then logs onto FI as if he were different people. Examples include: * Samuel Woodruff Backlund: obviously a made-up name, apparently an azn 'ex-friend' of MOS; CANYON'd * Teddy Wells: Ivan from TV's Lost, a.k.a. Teddy313 and so obviously MOS, obviously. * MoonOfSkiing108: MOS, but more anally-retentive, had potential but sort of pointless like Nicki and Powlo. * Dylan: MOS pretended to be a 'friend' of himself to 'scope out' FI and make sure people would be okay with his return * Spelling & Grammer (LOL): fail * the beautiful claudia jamsson: because MOS couldn't last a single day without FI lol He almost has more accounts than ack. Not that that's possible 'Important equations relating to MOS' * MOS = admin - any authority whatsoever * Hitler > MOS * MOS = LIS^FAIL * MOS's Fish Biscuits = i'' * MOS = Citizen More recently, MOS fail has escalated to a new level. Not only is he the only member with a H8 forum and H8 Group (which he happens to be a member of) dedicated to him, but his large amount of fails has gotten high enough to become poll'd. <--Because no one wants to hold his calculator while he figures out whether the movie's good or not. Vlog One day MOS made a vlog. Like all his videos, he stupidly deleted it soon after, but this one Ack was able to save. Therefore it will eternally be on the internets, whether MOS likes it or not. DDg3Pq61_jY Also, there have been a few 'parodies': 1M8atLaEQ4k 23RqqO-KBg8 HY8yK-RT7c0 BREAKING NEWS MOS has been discovered to actually be Mickey Mouse. <- lol only the first couple of pages are any good at all then the thread goes to shit Image:Mickey-mouse-10.jpg|"Oh gee whizz, fellas! I have such a great story to tell! Whoopee! It's about THE CHICKS!" Image:Mickey-mouse-15.jpg|"Why don't you guys like my ideas?" Image:Mickey1.jpg|"OH MY GOSH GUYS NEW LOST IS COMING OHHHHMAAAAGAAAW WWGWWGEHFOWUH UOGHRO!!!!!" Image:Thursracist1.jpg|MOS meeting Teddy Wells Image:Mickey_Mouse_love.gif|"Oh, gosh, guys! I just love flowers!" Image:Minnie-mouse-dress-up.gif|"IT MAKES ME FEEL MOAR NATURAL WHEN I THINK ABOUT MATTHEW FOX" Image:Angry_MOS.jpg‎|"YOU GUYS ARE ALL RETARDS SAD SAPS I PRACTICALLY '''AM DARLTON'" Image:MOSribs.jpg|"Why did he post that link if he didn't want to be found?" Image:Angrydonald.JPG|"I have been in touch with MOS (who, in my opinion, knows, or loves, everything about LOST)." Image:Dachoc.gif|Count Chocula Man of Stalking 118 MOS has recently been discovered to stalk people across the internet in an attempt to find out things about them. We all hope he dies. *WUOTE MOS: Why can't we all be friends? Why is it such a big deal if I find you all on Facebook or Last.fm and send you a friend request? What is possibly wrong with this? Are you all somehow against human CONNECTION? *WUOTE MOS: lol wuts da point of da intanet if i don't make 'online friends' to replace my lack of social interaction and follow them to every site they go to and spy on them :) *WUOTE MOS: Why did he post that link if he didn't want to be found? *WUOTE MOS: Oh hey there Mr Ribs, I'm here to fix your cable .. I figured it's okay cause we met on the internet. We're friends, RIGHT? RIGHT?!?! *WUOTE MOS: I'm not trying to spy on them. ''I'M TRYING TO GET REVENGE FOR YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE FORCING ME TO CHANGE THE PASSWORD ON EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY ONLINE ACCOUNTS ''You are total asshole, Ack, and I will never forgive you for that. You're just a self-centered, careless dick. You don't realize what kinds of ramifications come from your actions. I was extremely angry and upset and inconvenienced, and I played it down because I didn't want to start anything. 1st February 2009: MOS goes completely crazy Following on from the allegations of stalking and his consequent de-admin'ing, MOS went completely fucking crazy and lay himself down in front of Roos to pick apart his disposition with his dik. What followed can only be described as emotional rape as Roos revealed to MOS the obvious and intuitive truth that everyone on FI would have broken his jaw by now if it were IRL. Apparently MOS thought everything up until now had been a joak, when in fact it had all been serious. MOS slowly cracked. Then, he began the lengthy process of deleting every trace of himself from FI. Except he couldn't even achieve THIS because * he was no longer admin so could not delete his own threads * we can just revert the wiki, you idiot moron * everyone on FI will obviously remember Moon Of Skiing's massive, epic fail for years to come So MOS's last official act on FI was, fittingly, a fail. He was soon de-modded and nominally JOAK'd. We expect him back under a brand new guise any day now. Wut a suprise, it took less than a day. Our new member "the beautiful claudia jamsson" has been found to be MOS. *WUOTE MOS the beautiful claudia jamsson: Hello. Uh, my name's Jeremy. I'm a computer programmer. Well I'm studying to be a computer programmer. I go to Cornell University in New York. (I'm a Freshman) ''Uh, I love Lost, skiing, Sweden, Darren Aronofsky, most HBO shows, Modest Mouse, Frank sinatra, baking, frisbee, computers (PCs, plz), classic books, bass guitar, deep sea fishing, late-night dorm discussions, ping-pong, and corduroy pants. That should pretty much cover it. ''No wait, I like beer. Don't tell my parents. ''I don't like Heroes, wind surfing, sundaes, pulp fiction (noun), Pulp Fiction (film), Michael Bay, Gossip Girl, beer pong, R. Kelly, Little Wayne, Radiohead, Star Wars, Kant, Macs, and wine. Mos has rejoined the fourm and, he is now even worse, and more annoying than before. Goodbye, Sweet Prince MOS's mom hired an INTERNET DETECTIVE to track down her son's online activities. What she saw shocked and repulsed her! And so MOS has once again left the forum for good, except it might actually be for REAL this time. The latest victim of the inexplicable FI purge of early '09. No one will miss him but now we have no target for malicious attacks! *WUOTE MOS: her perspective has made me reconsider whether or not my time spent on F.I. has been in anyway beneficial. At times, it's hilarious... a real hoot! But, mostly, it's insulting, deriding, offensive, mocking, denigrating, dismissive, and all the words the Merriam-Webster Thesaurus lists under hurtful. I'll try my hardest to stay away, though; I promise. lol it's about time. lol he returned after like three days, claiming he was just 'logging off' but had nevertheless been reading threads. MOS's entire life is chronicled in the video below. 2G6Vq6iE3QM kittengoespoop An aspiring actor and regularly defecating kitten who has an affinity for word filters. He sometimes can be heard to claim that his name is actually kittengoesPOP, but this is not true for two reasons: 1. It is not true 2. Kittens don't go pop. Unless you put them in a microwave. But then you'd be a sick fuck. Have you considered joining FI? Although originally classified as 'Elite', he is actually a n00b. I would write more about KGP, but I abstain, courteously. Disappeared at around the same time LIS got purged. lol well no shit they're the same person. LOSTismylife Previously voted FI's friendliest member and once regularly expressed her unadulterated LUV for everyone on on the forums (save for ack, whose SUBTLE advances were often met with a definitive ). This pristine conception was abruptly shattered when her internets broke for a week and in the collateral blast everyone on FI became tainted by consummate FAIL and exclusively unworthy of LUV. Has been recently spotted avoiding FI by carefully circumnavigating the detour path through the HAM "fallout shelter". Recently came back to FI. MOAR recently left FI and the internets. slick14805 CALL HIM ISMAEL! Roots for the Cubs, wutanub. Even though his team hasn't won a championship in over 100 years!! He also is a member for HAM and plays Jack in the rpg (Rigged anyone??) HUGE Jack fan, wut a loser. < sorry about this. Slick wrote all of this himself. That's why it's so embarrassingly unfunny. He is the holy trinity of Paco, Curtis, and Leah. WUOTE SLICK: "Hey just saw FIpedia where the hell am I?" "I know im new, but I think I should at least be mentioned at least in a two word sentence" "I got my picture but nooo I am not worthy to be on FIpedia...I got it all framd and everything" "come on u can do better for my FIpedia profile." As you can see, he enjoys bitching about not being included in the wiki, even after being included. Slick soon started spam-advertising the HAM RPG, which is now deleted. WUOTE SLICK: Slick: http://s11.zetaboards.com/Hearts_And_Minds/forum/3000498 Slick: http://s11.zetaboards.com/Hearts_And_Minds/forum/3000498 Slick: http://s11.zetaboards.com/Hearts_And_Minds/forum/3000498 Slick: http://s11.zetaboards.com/Hearts_And_Minds/forum/3000498 Slick: http://s11.zetaboards.com/Hearts_And_Minds/forum/3000498 Slick: http://s11.zetaboards.com/Hearts_And_Minds/forum/3000498 Slick: http://s11.zetaboards.com/Hearts_And_Minds/forum/3000498 Slick: http://s11.zetaboards.com/Hearts_And_Minds/forum/3000498 Slick: http://s11.zetaboards.com/Hearts_And_Minds/forum/3000498 x918237519235892357982758 Following the above spam drama, FI retaliated by spamming its own c-box even more. This may not have been logickal, but it did lead to lulz when everyone decided to place the blame for it ALL squarely on Slick's face. This led slick to the LIKELY conclusion that "bsrj put a cookie on me." This led to much lulz and picturespam during the ensuing HAM destruction. Slick has recently been seen back on FI spamming it with some Doc post to try to make a point or something. We put an Oreo on him and he disappeared for good. LIS Stuck in the wastelands of Buffalo with fucktard ack, LIS came to FI later than the REAL members. Although he thinks he's ONE OF US, and tries to fit in by liking TEH SABERS (see: FAIL), due to his late arrival, he will never fully fit in. Hated by MOS, WUOTE: "LIS is just a douchebag." Often writes novels for posts. These novels are almost fully comprised of a strange language known as txt or nub spk. Enjoys murdering memes in his spare time. R.I.P. Mundai. Recently discovered to have herpes. Posts episode reviews, oblivious to the fact that no1 cares. LISface Image:S1080592111_4600.jpg|Regular LIS Image:Lisarmy.png|Warhammer LIS Image:Asdf.jpg|Walt LIS Image:S1080592111_4600_copy.jpg|Lego LIS Image:Lisballly4.jpg|Magic 8-ball LIS Image:LISrokk.jpg|Hey guys whats going on Image:LIS.jpg|Gollum LIS Image:Emolis.gif|Emo LIS Image:Dscn08222custombh3.jpg|Mal LIS Image:Lisin8.png|Cartoon LIS Disappearance LIS has recently disappeared from FI. No one knows what happened to him, although the primary theory is that he got so butthurt over Locke being resurrected that he banned himself from life. Return LIS recently returned to FI during the equally inexplicable FI de-purge of early '09. Blair Malion's girlfriend, aka yet another stupid Malion account used to make it seem like he has IRL popularity and LUV interests. Founder of popular experimental rock band Domi Mondo Likes making introduction threads. HAHAHA SHE DUMPED HIM ThatLostGuy Also known as "an Admin" TLG is a friend of simplton's ( ) who recently joined the site. TLG started writing a few FanFics, but shortly after starting he abandoned them, lol he'll fit right in. BEST MEMBER ON THE SITE, known for updating the wiki in a completely non-hilarious manner. Has shown to be quite the perceptive one when it comes to watching LOST! TLG, aka Vernon Curtis, has became fed up with FI after Doc and Curtis wouldn't take him off probation, so he created a hate group called The FI Brigade. The group consisted of TLG, his gai nerd friend, Mikey, possibly bsrj, and the man behind the curtain, Zuko. This group was absolute fail. To no one's surprise, he was recently outed as a ginger. Banned for this very reason. simplton First official WOULD BE mod, Simplton is a retarded, southern teenage /b/tard. Spelling the name wrong is all part of the ruse. He tried to tone down his smrts to fit in with FI (see: picture), but there is only so much you can hide. Clearly, he was too smart for his own good, as he got found out. Unfortunately for FI, Simplton frequents the site much more often now. Recently he started making blogs for the FI community, but only the first of the three were any good. Russ posts tend to excite young simplton! In his spare time he hits his bitch of a sister. He also likes taking provocative pathetic photos of her where she's trying to look hot and flaunt her 'booty' but she just looks retarded. lol he's from the south if you didn't pick that up WUOTE: That Russ post was full of win! Update: simplton has found Jebus. He was hiding down in the crack between the couch cushions. Simplton also receives tries to receive hatless blowjobs. WUOTE: g1nger23 (1:24:05 AM): WHY do you think you need a hat g1nger23 (1:24:07 AM): take a guess SimpltonX2 (1:24:42 AM): to hide my erection? g1nger23 (1:24:51 AM): hahaha NO SimpltonX2 (1:25:11 AM): to cover her face? Recently, the dumb fuck Simplton posted a video to some sort of pr0n/murder/torture website. As a result, everyone still doesn't want him here. His grammar sucks, he posts links to pornographic websites and torture videos, everyone talks badly of him, he's doing bad in school, he's a fuck, a hick and he works at the family business, a convenience store, on Saturday mornings ... just like Citizen. Even more recently, Simplton decided to be even more of a BUTT FUCK and posted spoilers on the site. Because of this, he has been permanently banned from FI. RussianLove The forum conundrum ... HOO is he? Is he FGG? Is he gbvfan? Is he russ_who_ross (no, but it was lulz to say that he was)? Is he a she who chopped off his penis or turned it inside out (lol?) and got implants? Here's a KLUGH: he might not be any of these people, but he undoubtedly SHOULD be a mod. Gone forever ... britty9 Brittyboo loves outerspace and enjoys discussing it with people. But beware, she might asthma attack you from all the excitement!!!! WUOTE Britty: The thought of being launched at a speed unfathomable to my mind into something that is a large nothing...the fucking space craft could explode at ANY given time. What a rush! Plus, what in the FUCK are you supposed to do up there, you ask? Sight see, of course! Oh look, MORE BLACK!!! It's beauuuutiful, I've never seen so much beautiful blackness in my LIFE. There's other bonuses as well. For example: Food: I'm all for having fun whilst eating, and honestly, who wants to be a part of: Extreme Eating! I mean, when I picture this I picture people up there, on their little space craft with their little space jammies..maybe you want a midnight snack? Okay, let's play catch the saltine! Then you can eat! (Perhaps that's not HOW it goes down, but in my dreams, that's how it happens, suddenly, the saltines are chasing you. That would be awesome) Number two on the example list would probably be aliens. Oh FUCk, we blew a tire? Something else needs fixed OUTSIDE of the spacecraft? Okay, it can be handled, right? RIGHT! You head out of the big ol' carrier and you're fixing up the broken shit and all of a sudden, there's an alien tapping on your shoulder. No time to think, "What the fuck are you doing here?" no time for, "Are you Xenu?" No, no time for that before they hug you with their little fuckin cuddly arms....no nice lovely sad funeral for you...after the alien makes your day, you drift off in ecstasy, then probably combust into rainbows before you're sucked into a black hole. Sign me up! The list goes on and on. What about when you have to use the facilities? That could just get downright awesome, and I know, I've had dreams about it. Tricia She's one intimidating broad.. Slept with a gai, no1 cares Q: lol why do Citizen's friends all sound look like porn stars? A: Because when a girl Citizen is chatting to turns out to be fat with cake chins, or just ugly, he says "nice pic" and then stops talking her. But he doesn't say her face is deformed. he says "nice pic" and then stops talking her. gbvfan God's second son. *WUOTE: Here is what has been really under my skin for the past few days: ''THIS COMMUNITY has nothing to do with other LOST fan sites, including TV.COM, which we all found out about this great website through. I'm sick and tired of some members arguing over frivolous things, especially when it comes to LOST, or other LOST web pages. Isn't that what we came here for? This site has become something that it was never intended to be. We all are here (members old and new, creators of this site) to discuss the television show we all LOVE. ''What has happened? Why are there (even if it is in some sort of joking reference) tension between the members. ''TV.COM is SHIT. I've never visited any other sites. I come here to discuss LOST, the show we all LOVE. I am so tired of any member referencing other web sites! That is bullshit. This web page is devoted to THIS COMMUNITY of LOST lovers. ''Yes, it is a long time until the 4th season begins. But what started out as 'possibly' interesting topics (other than stupid fucking games) I will never believe Paul or Dutchiee wanted this to be. ''NOW - with that being said, the members of this web site have become great people in my eyes, whether or not I disagree with their opinions. BUT THAT IS WHAT MAKES THIS SITE different than any other LOST site! C'mon people. Stop fucking around. ''I have been in touch with MOS (who, in my opinion, knows, or loves, everything about LOST). I am hoping the lot of us can put differences aside (personal differences, not opinion differences) behind us. ''We NEED to make this web site, and EVERY members opinions, matter. This (correct me if I'm wrong) is what this site was created for! ''In summary, think about what LOST means to each and every one of you. THEN, think of what would happen if members that you have grown to love and respect backed out on it. Does any member want that?! I sure don't. I've said my piece. If anyone wants to bring up something with me, please do. YOU owe it to this wonderful group of fans. ''And, if any member is thinking 'Wait a minute, what about you, Ben?' Jay (sunlust) and I are hardly EVER on the same page when it comes to favorite characters or favorite episodes. BUT - do I dislike, or in anyway, not respect his opinions? ''FUCK NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I respect his opinions and insight incredibly. lol, retard glostlover Enjoys Dildos. Teddy313 Teddy aka IVAN FamilyGuyGary FamilyGuyGary, otherwise known as FGG, is yet another classic example of a Briddish Twat. Neurotic over his passions--Family Guy, Red Hot Chili Peppers, and, most recently, Heroes -- FGG flips out over the most miniscule criticism, and in his final performance, deleted the Heroes Board. He returned to the site with a vengeance as Russianlove, but after being discovered by Sherlock Homes, staged a real comeback. His hobbies include eating popcorn and spamming forums. FGG? MOAR LIKE FGL He's back , stupidly reincarnated as FamilyGuyLarry. New name, same old retard. epic lulz, joey! Test_Account Test_Account was an intergalactic pedophile and notable forum muppet who, in the depths of his cold polyester vas deferens, just wanted to find a place to belong. After hearing from Keldorn Firecam and AMERICA that poll rigging wasn't a means to this end, he decided it wise to challenge superior FI members to unwinnable cbox donnybrooks and arbitrary FEETS OF SKILL. One fateful day after tossing a particularly painful barb of 'rooss' at the MAN OF COOKEEZ, Test_Account abruptly found himself kabob'd lengthwise by 2 wit-laden rapiers. Before his breathing grew forever hushed, he saw through the blinding glint of tandem blades that they were wielded by the aforementioned Rooss and that illegal hentai fluffer known as BUNCRUST. Suddenly DocYoda managed to somehow heyguyswutsgoingon himself out from cowering in a nearby foxhole and wuoted a timelessly unmemorable rooss SIG. Fleeting lulz were shared. * THE WUOTE IN WUESTION: DoctorYoda: I'm not sure I understand you guys ... a new user called Test_Account started posting ... and you both ... killed him? lol dat's right dock. Test_Account has since risen from the ashes. Ackermaniv now frequently uses the account to RIG polls in his favour. angrykoopa You took his ONLY food. Likes: Intel, FamilyGuyGary. Known for making jokes about azns but then when someone else makes one he gets all offended and never signs onto FI again, lol. DoctorYoda: It's Koopa. Do you expect anything to make sense? Zuko412: not really. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Koopa: I GO TO COLLAGE NOW, IF YOU MISS ME YOU CAN ADD ME ON TEH FACEBOOK JUST LOOK UP ANGRYKOOPA Sawyer_Gota_Gun A legend, plain and simple. He is the most infamous Tv.com user, and it's a shame that he disappeared from the internets before the FI revolution started. His major claim to fame was his Liam = Patchy theory (made through his secondary account, DilJohnLocke). SGG's GREATEST HITS * Liam = Patchy * Hurley's pimpmobile * Eko's strip club * BOYS ONLY THREAD Unfortunately, most of these threads have been deleted. The Liam = Patchy thread is saved somewhere on Porlus' computer, but all the others are GONE FOREVER. R.I.P. Eventually, because SGG is a RETARD, he created an account called Aussy_M8 and trolled the forums with it in order to draw off the negative attention directed towards his main account, Sawyer_Gota_Gun. It worked, but temporarily. Aussy_M8 got IP-banned which means that ALL of SGG's accounts were banned. SGG and DJL's names lived on... A_M8's, not so much. So his plan ultimately FAILED. And that is the story all about how Tv.com got flipped-turned upside down. Tv.com was never the same after SGG's banishment. There have been MANY imitators of the great SGG, all equally FAIL. Lord_Taboo Previously known as sawyer_gotta_gun (FAKE SGG. Note the misspelling of 'Gota'), Taboo was banned from the forum for being a primordial turd that not belong on FI, plus a spammer and a troll. Then Taboo created her own fort along with her sidekick duck, Dill. lol dat's rite, Taboo was later discovered to be a GURL. She named this site Catch 22 and used it to respond to what people were saying on the FI cbox even though no1 cared what she had to say. She did this obsessively for WEEKS STILL DOES THIS, along with e-mailing members of FI telling them to convince Paul to unban her from FI. Taboo is truly the single-most pathetic lifeform ever to grace FI, and that's saying something. lol ANYWAY... *WUOTE: "Ok, so I sorta need to rant because there's only one other time in my life I've felt so confused. On May 18th, 19th, and 20th 13 ducklings hatched bc one of my ducks had a nest we didnt know bout till it was too late. So in teh beginning it was all fine and dandy and I had loads of fun with teh 13 of them. I immediately put them in my room (Dill wasnt too happy bout that) and for the next month & a 1/2 or so I thought I was teh luckiest person in teh world for having so many adorable ducklings to play with. But then they started moulting, getting their adult feathers in. Dust and feathers covered the room (and still do) and thats where the trouble started. With each month that went by they became even more uncontrollable mess wise and I feel that I'm enslaved by ducks. So here's the prob. What do I do? My room is completly destroyed. I have to get new floor, have the walls painted, they ruined tons of my stuff no mattter how hard I tryed to duck proof teh place..not to mention killing most my plants. it'll take forever to clean teh room but most of all I dont know what to do with them. I love them alot, srsly. But I cant even sleep in my room anymore for my health. I'm allergic to ducks so it was bad enough with Dill alone in my room and now I've got 14 in all in there and the dust/feathers are unbelieveable. So bottom line: they have to leave my room BUT I cant just throw them outside cuz they get eaten by racoons/foxes and who knows what other animals. Also they cost tons to feed and ive got 23 ducks in all to feed, not to mention wild ones that come so my parents wont quit fussing to me bout the stupid money. So like I think I'll have to put them outside and let them run loose in the backyard during day, at nite pen them up till i can find homes for them with my "duck ppl". Yet theres still a prob cuz my dad wont build a pen and i couldnt to save my life... Why most things be so difficult? I'm confused, angry, upset, nervous, fusterated, + inexpliable feelings I cant even explain..'''seems like someone would explode with so many emotions. I just really really dont wanna get rid of my ducks. I've let them destroy my things and bedroom for over 7 months and then I have to simply give them anyway? I'd rather give away some of the outdoor ducks instead but my folks won't hear of that. They dont understand how difficult this is. I just want to be free... So I'll keep Will, Chris, Claire, another girl, and of course Dill and give away the rest I guess. I just dont know how I'll part with teh rest. Another concern of mine is the other pets in my room sides teh ducks. Theo, my syrian is making a clicky noise which def. isnt good. She has allergies to things like me but I dont think this is a allergie. I hope she has a cold bc if she doesnt its most likely a respiratory infection which isnt curable. '''And if the ducks caused it there will be retribution. Alright, end of rant. It didnt really help me sort out what I'm going to do but I suppose it made me feel better all teh same." Nicolas Cage A few months into Taboo's rants and raves over at her madhouse, something had to be done. This is when Nicolas Cage descended his presence onto the land that we trod troll: the internets. Nicolas Cage explosively took over the admin position at Catch 22, and descended the site into utter chaos. With his SIDEKICK lol_wut pear, they covered the site with his glorious image. Taboo restored the site, but not long after, Nicolas Cage wiped it out again. Taboo, seeing that this was an impossible battle, and that Catch 22 was beyond repair, made a new Catch 22. Nicolas Cage is now a meme and stands for justice against internet retardation everywhere. Though his appearances are rare, when he appears, he hits HARD. Taboo incarnations Seeing that she'll never be let back on FI, ever, Taboo resorted to using proxies in order to talk to people that lament her presence. These incarnations include, but are not limited to: * vh1Reject * Man_Of_Faith42 * Ben * William * Sawyer * Dharma Hanso actually this one was Zuko trying to prove some point that no1 gave a fuck about * Pipin * COUNTLESS amount of cbox incarnations too numerous to list WUOTE William: "One of which has some major issues and I recommend he see a '''physiologist'. (and I’m not talking about paul btw)."'' BUT, it's not that she WANTS to be on FI, it's about the PRINCIPLE! =History= Shit happened. Admin and Mod History There have been many changes in staff during FI's history. Here's a re-cap Paul - Admin - Created site Linda - Mod - Showed up early and was mod'd Dutchiee - Admin - Showed up at site Doc - Mod - Demanded he be mod'd in exchange for recruits Skate - Mod - Showed up and was mod'd Skate - Unmod - Emo'd and Demod'd Dutchiee - Unadmin - Quit MOS - Admin - Came back after months, incentive to stay CRTMN - Mod - He came back from Black Rock, incentive to stay Doc - Admin - Promoted in time of need Linda - Unmod - Was never here Russ - Mod - Staff vote Paul - Unadmin - Quit Curtis - Admin - FI vote Russ - Admin - Incentive to stop bitching about Curtis being Admin first CRTMN - Admin - Incentive to stop bitching about being the only mod Paul - Admin - readmin'd to fix banners (?) Zuko - Admin - paul thought this was a smrt idea. as you will see from what happens, clearly it wasn't Citizen - Admin - zuko is st00pid Ack - Admin - lol ack missed out on his 15 minutes of FI fame Zuko, Citizen - has-been-mod'd - got deadmined because they sucked Ack - Elite - reverted to where he was. unaware that anything happened Russ - Unadmin'd - turned into henry and let bsjr destroy the cbox Russ - Mod - Because if he made a gun, and shot you in the face, would it still be his face? Russ - Admin - voated in FAIR AND SQUAIR Russ - De-admin'd - MOS thinks he is an authority above all others MOS - Un-admin'd - MOS asked to be un-admin'd on the cbox. Later claimed that Russ was impersonating him on the cbox. lol ya rite Russ - Admin - MOS asked for Roos to replace him as admin upon stepping down. MOS - Re-admin'd - Went bonkaz after being un-admin'd and the whole of FI feared for his sanity and well-being. Well, actually only Zuko. MOS - Un-admin'd - Stalking MOS - Un-mod'd - Suicide risk Russ - Self-unadmin'd - Flipped out after people didn't like a theory he made. Paul - Super Sleuth'd - Same thing as a moderator but with a SILLAYZ name. Was made one after simplton spoiled him (and was subsequently ban't) and Paul became paranoid about simplton re-joining the forum so this was the only way to calm him the fuck down. Curtis - De-admin'd - Didn't make a March Madness bracket Curtis - Re-admin'd - It was a joak John MOS - Re-admin'd in secret - Outed by Ack about a month after secretly being made admin Roos - Admin'd - The staff was too boring without its staple loose cannon CRTMN - Un-admin'd - Stepped down for currently unknown reasons MOS - Un-admin'd - There's no point in being a secret admin if it's no longer a secret Roos - Un-admin'd - left the forum and internets to spend more time IRL Brian Peppers - Admin'd - replacement for Roos Currently Doc - Admin Curtis - Admin Brian Peppers - Admin Von Paulus - Super Sleuth Events In FI's history, a lot of epic shit's gone down. HERE'S A RECAP. MOS' Departure Part 1, 2 & 3 The long and the short of it is, everyone was making fun of MOS for having a gay fettish for Matthew Fox. MOS couldn't handle the heat, and left. During his absence, he cried like a bitch to GBVfan. Some amount of time later, MOS came to the site disguised as DYLAN (made up friend), to see if he was still welcome. He blamed his absence on his Mom's shinglz. LOL. In typical fashion, Paul offered MOS admin-status, baring that he returned. As of today, the forum is cluttered with MOS-fail. THNX PAUL. lol @ his mom having shinglz. talk about major fail. MOS then left a second time for 150 days, because he was quote "bored" of us. He came back about a month later. The third time Bri-guy left forever was because he was driven bonkaz by just about everyone on the site after he stalked Ribs. He deleted over 1,000 posts and vowed to never come back to FI again. FI Episode Guides ROFL The WAR Disguised as a fun little game, the WAR was actually a culmination of animosity amidst the Ack/Doc vs. Dutchiee/Linda FEUD and a genuine civil war that was the catalyst for the creation of Black Cock. This was actually the only time that glostlover wasn't bored with the site, and she proved herself to be quite the stand-up comedian! RPG The straw that broke the camel's back, the RPG officially sent Dutchiee to the Loony Bin. It all began when St. Douchebag had the bright idea to make a ... UNDER CONSTRUCTION Creation of Black Rock Black Cock happened when ShokoLove joined the forum one sunny winter afternoon. Unfortunately a local retard and KKK member was around, and made some racial slur in a redneck drawl. ShokoLove responded by: not getting offended. But then some smug asshole took offence so ShokoLove whipped out his black snake and duelled with ack's burning cross throughout the night. Eventually, his black cock had taken a burning, and suffered many splinters, but all good Christian children must eventually perish and ack was smited just like it was SNAKES ON A PLANE. Black Rock, on the other hand, was created shortly after the culmination of the WAR. MrDutchiee became weary of all the unhappy vibes of FI, so he founded a place of popcorn, Dr. Pepper, gumdrops, and lollipops. It was a magical land free from the vile stench of Ackermaniv, DoctorYoda, Paulus, Russ, Zuko, and others. That was until Paulus gatecrashed and CANDYLAND WAS TAINTED (with taint) FROM THAT DAY FORWARD. Soon after, EVERYBODY from Taboo to Ack and their mothers were spying on BR and they didn't even know it, lol. They just went on posting obliviously with much Dr. Pepper and popcorn consumption to be had, until they finally figured out that Black Rock was a brainless pile of shit and they came crawling back to FI. BBPE FUCKING RIG Creation of the Wiki The FI wiki is a testament to its own FAIL. It was created by Zuko412 on March 28, 2008 and in basically 24 hours it had more content than any other Invisionfree wiki. Clearly, the members have too much time on their hands. Except Dutchiee. He has too many dicks in his hands. Zeta conversion looooool nvmnd Lostifyed and World War I Once upon the time on the internets, there lived a strange hermit man named Lostifyed. Also known (to himself) as "The Wordweaver", he maintained a crazy but boring evangelical Christian site dedicated to telling people they will burn in hell for eternity, on which he wrote long tractates on obvious shit any God-fearing doctrinaire would be aware of without him. His main topics for discussion included himself, how much he hates Christians even though he is one, how much he hates homosexuals, and how the Holocaust didn't really happen and is an international Zionist conspiracy. Perhaps for these reasons, the Turdweaver was not the most popular guy at the global block party that is the internet. This is evidenced by the fact that no one gives a shit about what some old jumped-up fundamentalist has to say about anything, especially when he looks and writes like the retarded love child of Santa Claus, Jesus, Tom Friendly and Blackbeard the Pirate. Perhaps most creepily, the "kids corner" on his website, which purports to be written by a teenage schoolgirl, is obviously written by him. Lostifyed came to the attention of FI some time in early 2008. Zuko, having unilaterally taken up the mantle of FI's head recruiter, returned to tv.com with a pocket full of joak candy, in some misguided attempt to lure some of the windowlickers to FI where they could become part of the community be made fun of then banned. But to Zuko's surprise, the tv.com Lost board had been overrun by the lengthy and verbose posts of a new user named Lostifyed. The guy had taken the time to type out a whole bunch of shit that is already widely known to any fan of the show (and in greater detail on fan sites like Lostpedia) and asked all the most obvious questions that everyone else was already asking. His own theories had already been proposed to death, but that didn't stop him once amore crucifying the "Christian Shepherd is not dead!" shtick. It all began with FI collectively laughing at this sad sap and logging onto tv.com to jeer and mock him. What FI didn't count on, however, was Lostifyed following the prominent sig-links to FI and attemtping to post under the cover of r0gue retard. so like hi d00ds was Lostifyed's first foray into the FI wilderness, a hub of sinfulness and heresy as he later came to characterise the site. Before long, Lostifyed had begun to lord his bigotry and Bible trivia over everyone else, leading to a universal hatred which has gone unparalleled before or since. Lostifyed set up his own site (The Grand Order of the Jacobean Knights, or GOOTJK for short ... catchy!) which was supposed to be some kind of rival to FI and tv.com. What he didn't realise was that the only reason he was getting suspended from tv.com was that FI were reporting him to danmod etc. FI, of course, broke onto the douchebag's site and flooded it full of shit. Lostifyed responded by changing the URL for his Lost board, making sure he only gave it to those on tv.com who he knew he could trust. These were the people on his 'white shoe' list or some stupid shit like that, which is just embarassing for a man of his age to be involved in. Of course, FI always has a plan, and most of those who Lostifyed was sure he could trust were in fact FI moles who had set up accounts on tv.com before all this really kicked off. Pretending to be gay and/or Jewish, Lostifyed's new recruits began posting on his board. The forum was a pile of shit. It was 90% Lostifyed posts, and 0% funny. "The Black Smoke Monster: How I Stopped Smoking"? Oh, LOL! We waited a few days, came up with intricate battle plans, then decided fuck it we'll just spam the shit out of his board. The moles provided the URL to FI and everyone stormed in while he was away, posting heretic and hilarious images and text all over his shitty, shitty forums. The greatest thing about all this is that EVERYONE took part, through a universal despisement of Turdbeaver. FI was united like never before or since; even usually pacifistic users (e.g. they have lives outside the internet) such as richlost, Tina, Leah and davidtoms took part. Lostifyed was as hated as much - perhaps more - by the FI Christian contingent as by the rest. Owned into oblivion, Lostifyed decreed that FI are devil worshippers, changed the URL again and sank into obscurity. He has not been seen since, though his 'end time prophecy' site is still there and it's still a bunch of shit. WUOTES: "fu dOOd" - MrDutchiee, kicking off the war "with such heart-warming feedback, i can truly understand y this board only has a few 100 members at best" - Lostifyed, whose decades-old evangelical board has only 40 registered members "i think it's a bit childish 2 go 2 another board just 2 purposely disrupt it by baiting that user there. can't remember their name now. losti sumthing or other. even i wouldn't go that far." - Lostifyed, while going to FI just to purposely disrupt it and bait people "this person is just too crazy" - robman's cutting analysis "Please, Leah; you're not my type" - Lostifyed in the shower room "what I am suggesting is that the number of victims has been greatly exaggerated by the Jews, and/or by their puppets, in order to use this piece of information to their own advantage." - Lostifyed explaining why no one likes him "Contrary to what some people may possibly be led to believe, the WordWeaver is a man of scant education." - Lostifyed, writing about himself in third person and allowing a brief glipse into his fail. But in his usual self-worshipping manner he quickly fashions this into a virtue: " the WordWeaver believes that his lack of worldly education serves as a testimony to the Power of God's Spirit working in a person's life." Who cares? Ack's Departure: Part 1 & 2 Once upon a time, ack revealed to the forum that he actually likes drinking Mike's Hard Lemonade. Russ and paco set about on a vitriolic campaign of lulz against him and his poof drinks. After one particularly snide remark in the c-box, ack banned Milpool, who then long con'd Paulus into giving him temporary admin CP. Milpool set about immediately, permanently and lulzily deleting ackerman's account. Other board members didn't find it so lulzy however and Russ was slightly reprimanded. Moments later, everyone remembered that ack is basically a fagtard anyway and decided to take Russ's side even though he was clearly in the wrong. Quote: Oh boo-fucking-hoo. Emo kid got his PRECIOUS POST COUNT erased. Rinse, wash, long con, repeat. EPIC RAEP of WPA Approximately yesterday, the good denizens of FI grew tired with their infrequent trolling of WPA for mere minutes at a time before inevitable ban, and Anonypaul decided to share the link with the respectable people at /b/. At first no one cared for his thread and it was met with a typically negative reaction about Anonymous not being your personal army etc. However, Anonymous then began to try WPA for themselves and saw that it was epic lulz. Soon WPA's chatbox was FLOODED with Anonymous who signed on with names such as Ann Us, Muhd Cips, Joseph Fritzl, Jack Candle, etc. Anonymous continued to cause hilarious trouble, stalled only by the inevitable IP bans that were easily circumnavigated by /b/tards trolls. All this was too much for poor Rhonda to deal with on her own, and resulted in the monitors calling Dr Jeffrey Lant himself. Anonymous, FI tips its hat to you. *Sea-Bocks wuotes: Paulus2: I can't watch a MAN SNAP LIVE ... russ_who_ross: i have the troll's remorse russ_who_ross: but i also have the troll's-still-finding-this-hilarious *WPA wuotes Anonymous: Rhonda, how do I view you in fullscreen so I can whack off to you? Batman bin Suparman: lol i'm TWO superheroes Rhonda Fletcher MCEC: I think these kids need ... someone to make them some cookies and milk ... so they go somewhere else. PLZ ADD MOAR IF U CAN AND IF U REMEMBER ANY MOAR BUT IF U DON'T ITS OK DNT WORRY :-) Gallery of pwn Image:Wpa2.JPG‎ Image:Wpa3.JPG‎ Image:Wpab.JPG FI Elections One day, MOS and Dock decided they needed help after Paul stepped down, and started an election to find the new mod of FI. The candidates were, Simplton, Ack, Mal, ff, Joey, Curtis, rich, kgp, bsrj and zuko. Ack made banners insulting everyone while Dutchiee's erection grew larger at the thought of Joey winning. Quote Dutchiee: JOEY 4 MOD!!!!! Surprisingly, Brian MOS'd it up, and failed to come through with any of his promised debates. The whole election the became just a series of polls. Rich was eliminated and tried to convince everyone to note vote...no1 listened. In in interesting strategic move, ack quit. Curtis won every poll and beat Mal in the finals. Since MOS was gone, Curtis was made admin and is now yellow HAM Deletion ...lol! *Correction* HAM Attempted Deletion... ^ lol @ charliepaceMBE in denial. But srsly, HAM got deleted, and it was epic. Skype syndication In an attempt to get to know his fellow FIans better, on the day of March 28, 2009, Citizen John got Paulus, Curtis and DocYoda to talk to him on Skype, which resulted in mild hilarity and continuous reeling of FI memes in spoken form. Pretty soon, the conference grew into something larger when characters such as Bri-guy, sunlust, Mal, ff_zero, Michael Buko and FI-newcomer leaffan joined in. Following is a brief summary of a typical conversation heard in said conference: leaffan: SO WUT ABOOT VIR-''' Buttez: '''*CRUNCH, CRUNCH, BLOOP* Curtis: *#$&URHJIFUISOJFEIOJSJFIOWEHJOI* leaffan: '-TUAL SEASON 6?' Buttez: PAUL.. Paul: jon.. Buttez: Brian MOS: What? Buttez: How was it meeting Dal Ackerman? MOS: It was a rich sexual experience -awkward silence- Dock: Nice one Brian! MOS: I hate you Doc. Curtis: *9SD*(FSD)(FHSDF*()^(*)&S^D*(F^SDFKLSHFIUOSHFHDSF* leaffan: you're going to have to size me up while I smoke some buko MOS: *lame joak* -awkward silence- MOS: Oh I do say I just cannot formulate jokes tonight! Paul: you never can MOS: What? Curtis: So guys Buttez: Yes, Doc? Dock: What? Curtis: What? Buttez: does the hin browse an u shit Paul: what? Curtis: *s9d8)FYSD()F*&)WEYRIUGHWGEPIURHGDSPF&*(^)*&^&*W#%*&)DFGIUSDOFUHGOSDF*&E(R^*&(%W*EW%RB* ff: Paul: Let's be rational here... ^ this all may have been LAME mostly thanks to the presence of MOS. But as soon as Zuko joined in - despite only typing, not even talking - it became clear that Skype is a goldmine of hilarity and for all intents and purposes, the c-box on crack. Joining up today is mandatory, FI conferences are routinely lulz. The Ages of FI Here is a rough timetable of FI's evolution. Prehistory FI began of course, as an offshoot of tv.com. Many people were disgruntled and angry about tv.com's repressive moderation policies. More and more of the good users got banned, while stupid noobs were free to spam all they liked. Something had to be done. A solution had to be found. That's when one plucky young boy named Paulus decided to create his own website; a place where free thought, genuine Lost discussion, and unrestricted lulz could be shared by all. This place was to be FI. The First Age of FI (a.k.a. The Dark Ages) In the beginning, the site had only four or five members. However, DoctorYoda soon embarked on the campaign trail, PM'ing decent members from tv.com en masse and convincing them to come here instead. Before long, nubs were pouring into FI by the dozens, usually beginning with the question "IS DIS YODER'S SITE LOL." Most of these nubs did not stand the test of time; but many of them did and remain long-standing regulars to this day. The first age of FI can be characterised by gumdrops and rainbows. Everyone would post unnecessary smiley faces after each sentence. They would joke about Dr. Pepper and have WUB WARZ. Everyone was very polite and caring about each other. It was all very lame. But underneath the surface lurked trouble. The seeds were sewn very early on for conflict between two of the site's most powerful users: founder Paulus, and newly appointed admin Dutchiee. So while some users remained completely oblivious to what was happening, a cold war was beginning to heat up beneath the surface. The Second Age of FI (a.k.a. the Early Modern Ages) The second age of FI exploded onto our computer screens with two dramatic events that changed the website forever. Firstly, gbvfan went batshit insane and attacked all of FI without provocation in the utterly hilarious Further Instructions: READ thread. This had the effect of changing the way people on FI relate to each other and to how we look at joaks. Indeed, the joak as an art form only began to flourish following gbv's mental breakdown. Secondly, the Paul and Dutchiee war quickly came into full swing under the guise of a joak war. But this was no joak war; this was the real FI civil war that tore the site in two. Dutchiee and his followers exiled to Black Rock, which aimed to recreate the shitty early conditions of the first age of FI. Paulus however managed to destroy Dutchiee's base, and Dutchiee and his followers crawled back to FI, where they remained in tense relations with the powers that be. Dutchiee, of course, lost his adminship. But a replacement was not hard to find. Being emo and an easy target, MOS ran off crying from the website, but was brought back by Paul in exchange for an admin position. MOS also pays for the c-box, lol. The Third Age of FI (a.k.a. the Modern Ages) Two cataclysmic events represented the shift into the modern ages of FI. Firstly, the Lostifyed war, a.k.a. World War 1, was a massive success and involved the participation of nearly the whole site. In effect, this war united the sections of the site that had become divided in the civil war. Never had FI prospered so much. Secondly, bsrj posted a picture of his face. The joak, as an art form, was thrust into a whole new paradigm of lulz. Other, smaller causes led us into the third age, such as the hacking of MOS's life. It was clear, by this stage, that as far as joaks are concerned, ANYTHING GOES. The success against GOOTJK was repeated at HAM. Early on in this age, Paulus turned the frozen honkey wheel and permanently renounced his adminship. The site was left in the questionably capable hands of MOS and DoctorYoda. Upon winning a mod election, Curtis was also made admin, and to shut him up, so was Roos. By this point, any smily faces were used purely sarcastically, having long been replaced by the more hostile/ambiguous emoticons: garyface, penguin, pirate, Locke, bsrjface and Mr. T. The Fourth and Final Age of FI (a.k.a. the Post-Modern Ages) Launched facefirst into a new age with a cataclysmic purge, FI slowly began to die. Users fell quickly: Paulus, LIS/KGP, Dutchiee, krk, MOS and CRTMN. These are now the names of FI Christmas Past. Between this point and the end date of Lost, it is predicted that FI will gradually lose more and more members, fizzling out until its eventual abandonment. Also in this age, Skype was lulz and MOS finally left the forum! This all happened because FI:TS ended. Update: a couple hours after the above was written, krk visited and Paul and LIS returned to the forum. Maybe not all hope is lost! Summary For those too lazy to read any of the above, here's a PLOT SUMMARY: FI: WUB WUB SUNSHINE LOLLIPOPS, RAINBOWS EVERYTHING DE DA DA.... ACK: Hey I finally managed to get this site working miss my fags what is this shit lol all of you are fucking retarded die in a fire of my gastric juices coated in the sperm of my seething rage *kicks child* FI: uh....hai...ack....lol ACK: HEY DIPSHIT TAKE A PICKTOOR IT WILL LAST LONGER ACK: BTW I'm Ben lol GBV: NNNNGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOBODY WILL LAUGH AT THE NAME BEN THOUSAND PORL: It's a very funny name lol... GBV: STOP ARGUING ABOUT LOST! Porl: say wot? GBV: GETT OFF YOUR CHINK HIGH HORSE TICKLE MONSTER FUCK NO!!!!! dutchiee: LOOK WHAT YOU DID ACK, AND YOU DIDN'T TAKE THE RPG SRSLY Doc: lol fu dutchiee calm down dutchiee: DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO *abstains from FI* dutchiee: BTW taboo my site is located here lol ->> LINK TO BLACK ROCK Taboo: Oh hai porl why aren't you at ->> LINK TO BLACK ROCK Lol Porl: *INSERT BULLSHIT ABOUT PROSPERITY AND LIVE TOGETHA DIE ALONE* BR: SUNSHINE LOLLI CRTMN: POPS AND RAINBOWS EVERYTHINK lalalalala Porl: CRTMN U CAN HAS BE MOD LOL CRTMN: o thx lol AND POPCORN DR PEPPERRRRR Doc: You're a fag CRTMN CRTMN:....yeah I am lol *JOINS THE MAJORITY* Dutchiee: WE CAN MAKE DIS WORK GUYS FGG: YES LET US MAKE THIS WORK tribalchic: you need to get laid FGG: BAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW (note the above three lines ACTUALLY HAPPENED) FGG: OK I HAVE GOTTEN OVER IT LET US BE LESS MEAN NEXT TIME OK all of BR except Linder, dutchiee, FGG and SUCRE-FAN: ...cbf Dutchiee: FINE LEAVE, I AM FI FI: lol welcum bak Dutchiee: I have cum bak as well i am unaffected by the recent tun of evant dat has wot fukn da fuk fuk a kunt gehy Porl: lol kewl MOS: I MIGHT LEAVE OCCASIONALLY Porl: No you can be admin BTW pay for a domain and this cbox MOS: YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND! FGG: I have decided to come back Joey: lol here is a ham PORL: what is it for? Joey: Lol it are for british. Porl: oh okay. You know FI is fully equipped so that all viewers needn't worry about future plotlines being leaked. We're actually going to great lengths to ensure the integrity of this Joey: dis is just in case lol I want to be sure i am not just power mad and wanting my own forum Porl: Well okay then! Joey: HAM IS NOW A SITE FOR US LOST TOO WE JOINED FORCES WITH SOME GHEY SITE THEY ARE KEWL FI: -TIME PASSES- FGG: SO DAT HEROES IS GUD Porl: Here is member forums you can make a Heroes one FGG: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY *eats popcorn* EVERYBODY EVER: Heroes is the worst show ever I swear to god FGG: GUYS THIS IS FOR POSITIVE OPINIONS ONLY EVERYBODY EVER: YOUR FACE is for positive opinions only FGG: BAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW *deletes heroes board* -NOT LONG AFTER- FGG: hai my name is russianlove yoder is a kyke big nose jew faggot face illegal chink russ: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL RUSSIANLOVE: FU YODER *EDIT* is cool russ: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL RussianLove: *EDIT* KLUGH: i am sorry guys let us be friends now I will leave forever. -SOMETIME LATER on TV.cOM- Ohohohoho I am Lostifyed, the new messiah. I dislike homosexuals, believe the Earth is 3000 years old and like pointing out obvious facts about Lost in verbose posts. I do this several hundred times a day. FI: Lol you suck Lostifyed (ON FI): You are all horrible sinners I am a much more moral person than you all are. Now go and be ashamed of yourselves. I am great. -one month later cut to a shot of Lostifyed in the middle of the DESERT with a JACOBEAN Knights sign rocking back and forth- Lol dat shoed him. -LATER- HAM: Hello I am from HAM we have an RPG blah blah blah RPG I will RPG your RPG if you RPG Porl: lol... HAM: INCLUDE ME IN EVERYTHING EVER I ONLY JUST JOINED Porl: will do... HAM: NOW RPG THE RPG RPG HAM IS AWESOME Porl: lol.... HAM: HAM is so much better than this site RPG RPG LA LA FAGGOT FACE RPG FI: -presses the HAM NUKE button- Haggis: Well I get more sex and money than any of you losers I am great FI: -HAGGIS PIC- ALL THE WHILE THE ABOVE IS HAPPENING: Taboo: I am SGG *BANNED* Ethan: I am lord taboo *BANNED* I am genuine ne- *BANNED* WILL YOU STOP B - *BANNED* I WANT TO B - *BANNED* - *BANNED* I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE - *BANNED* YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF LORD TABOO - *BANNED* Nicolas Cage: want me to deal with this? Yoder: Yes plz nick cage NICK CAGE: *CATCH 22 is LOL* ANYTIME YODER, ANYTIME. Roos: WTF IS DIS why is HENRY UP FOR ELITE ELECTION NO FUKN WAY I OWN THIS SITE + WE DO AS I SAY Yoda: lol here's a joak: Henry is more of an elite than u Roos: Roos ---> henry43: ROFLCOPTERZZZZ XD !!!!!! LATER FAGGOTZ x10000000 henry42: lol Everyone: ROOS HENRY DOES NOT TALK LIKE THIS ANY MORE THAT IS WHY HE IS NOW UP FOR ELECTION henry43: HELICOPTERZZZZZZZZZZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Staff: *de-admins Roos* Paul: I grow tired of dis *c-box ban henry43* henry43: lol but I already changed the password, which btw is dis ... -Everyone ever logs into c-box CP- bsrj: lol wat does dis big red button do Everyone: DON'T DO IT BSRJ bsrj: lol *pushes button* OBLIVION Roos: LOL sry guys ... bsrj: lol rly sry guys, you guys are da best ppl in ma life plz dont ban me WAAAAAAHHHHHH CRTMN: WE CAN NEVAR let Russ be admin or mod EVER AGAIN Roos: If I make a gun, and shoot you in the face, is it still my face? CRTMN: That's the stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard. Welcome back to the team. Roos MOS: lol guys I've decided to step down and let roos take my place as admin Doc: lol ok MOS: WAAAAAAAT I AM NOT YOUR TOY I AM NOT HERE FOR FI'S ENJOYMENT FU ALL FU FI FI: lol yes you are MICKY MOUS Ribs: Hi everyone I am new :) MOS: Oh yes. Oh yes, I know all about YOU. Ribs: :/ FI: MOS YOU CREEPY STALKER UN-ADMIN'D MOS: *erases self from FI history* FI: (: The Fabulous Claudia Jammson: Oh hai guys I am new member who is dis Brian fellow he sounds like a faggot! FI: Roos: lol wut if the island yada yada yada? Bsrj: DUMB RETARD Roos: FI=TV.COM ... kasdjfkJWERRKRRRRKJSLKSFdkjfakjae x 100 Curtis: lol ban't Roos: DOCK PLZ IP BAN ME I CANNOT CONTROL MYSELF Doc: kk Zuko The Parrot: DOCK PLZ IP BAN ME I CANNOT CONTROL MYSELF Doc: lol whatever *bans* Simplton: SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER FI: BAN BAN BAN Citizen: HERE ARE ALL MY FRIENDS Citizen Firends: We are new and Krazy!!!!!1 FI: Roos: I am be admin again it's too boring without me PURGE. FI members fall, one by one, swallowed up by the internets. FI slowly begins to die. -mere hours after Roos wrote the above and raped the wiki (lol srsly russ, the new arrangement sucks)- krk: Hey guys whats going on Paul: ohai I'm back LIS: ohai I'm back You really can't get it all in there. This is without WPA, gbv's many comebacks etc. =Memes= In FI's history, many memes (or inside jokes) have been created. All memes must first be approved by the Meme Keeper and later on, killed by LIS. Dead Memes Because memes are so LULZY, every member upon discovering one does their best to repeat it over and over again. This is a brilliant plan as surely if you keep saying the same joke repeatedly it naturally gets better. However joak physics intervene and as a result, memes die. There are three known causes of death for a meme: 1.) Repeat usage: People use it so many times that it actually becomes the anti-funnee. At this stage using the meme is on a par to Hiroshima. 2.) LIS: It is a known fact that LIS has rare genetic makeup that means any meme he comes in contact with withers and dies on the spot. Since this discovery memes have gone into hiding lest they be discovered by the infamous joak-killer. 3.) MOS: See above. Except that in his case replace memes with everything ever. geraldpringle Once upon a time, a normal user with a funny name joined FI. Swoonlust capitalised on this name by making a joak and so everybody from 10,000 miles around all started laughing and bowing fearfully. * WUOTE: "MrDutchiee? more like geraldpringle" - buncrust Some people were unsatisfied with the myth or legend and so a search and recovery operation spanned the internets in desperation to find the man behind the fail. As a result they eventually discovered he was just some guy no1 carez about. Though the meme lived on until it was kill'd, it occasionally resurfaces but like most kill'd memes it can never be brought back from the grave. geraldpringle has shown signs of angst. It is thus believed he may be emo. Mundai Mundai was given as the date MOS would actually do shit. MOS never does shit and so it was reasoned Mundai was in fact the FI apocalypse..the day where everything ever would actually take place. However Mundai is the quintessential example of a dead meme. A mere week after it's hilarious concoction, LIS set about vanquishing it with his dual blades of overkill and ~lame~. As a result Mundai was banished to the wastelands of the internet where it forever haunts the planes of the eternally retarded. I dont understanf One day, Joey made a hilarious post, saying he didn't understanf. A few days later, Ack and Curtis overused it in an episode of the SHIT FANFIC. Joey then said it outside of the fanfic and it died forever. *WUOTE: "I dont understanf" - JoeLostDrama Mal memes Mal memes are a rare breed. They all share one unique characteristic, and that's that they die upon birth. However, due to Mal's necrophiliac tendencies, he often times re-animates these corpses of memes for his own sick pleasure. No one laughs. Example of a typical conversation with Mal: DoctorYoda: lol russ_who_ross: lol Mal: Yellow DoctorYoda: ... hai. Mal: Holy Magikarp! russ_who_ross: wut? Mal: It's Ion! Ion's here! Nooooo! Ion: Shut up dude. Just go away Mal. russ_who_ross: Mal: Not a chance, you faker. DoctorYoda: sunIust: looool.. i'll take care of this.. Linder: Hey Sun. sunIust: looool.. hai Linda.. *beats Ion down with a TIRE IRON* Linder: DAMMIT MAL. Ion: Nooo! You've defeated me! Mal: ... in lie land. russ_who_ross: wow. this conversation just went to shit. Mal: Fare enough, Mal: Now you can ride the bus. DoctorYoda: sigh. Mal: Just a little moar, Ivysaur! Mal: Get it? Ivysaur rhymes with moar. Get it? DoctorYoda: We get it russ_who_ross: i'm leaving. bye. DoctorYoda: yeah... me too... Mal: ...The silence means it's working. Undead Memes Some memes can never die. They are just too funny. In their case being used loads may even make them funnier. Lol wut? This is actually a 4chan meme, but Paulus snuck it in pretending it was his own work because he lacks a funee-bone. Eventually the truth came out, but the pear remained funny and so still gets usage today. It is a fact that 90% of the board's posts are "lol wut". Hey guys whats going on Hey guys whats going on http://i117.photobucket.com/albums/o76/3231983/delete.jpg Hey guys whats going on http://i189.photobucket.com/albums/z281/i4-/deletecopy.png Hey guys whats going on http://i203.photobucket.com/albums/aa227/CRTMN0463/Santa.jpg Hey guys whats going on http://i211.photobucket.com/albums/bb311/ackerman_22/bsjr.jpg Hey guys whats going on http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/3700/creepyrockmj5.png Hey guys whats going on http://img413.imageshack.us/img413/4937/zukoll4.png Hey guys whats going on http://i290.photobucket.com/albums/ll257/COTVimages/Heyguyswhatsgoingon.jpg Hey guys whats going on PROTIP: There are a million variations of this phrase all of which are not funny. Examples include "wuts going on". The only correct way to say this is "Hey guys whats going on" with no punctuation or grammar. Vincent Vincent Bsrj face The utter hilarity of this meme is endless. *bsrj's going to the SHOPS http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm50/fitheseries/bsrjsmall.jpg *bsrj's going to the ZOO http://img218.imageshack.us/img218/443/bsrjpm2.png *bsrj's going to the TOILET http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm50/fitheseries/bsrj.jpg *Flea market bsrj http://i290.photobucket.com/albums/ll257/COTVimages/flea_market_montgomery.gif *Hey guys whats going on bsrj http://i211.photobucket.com/albums/bb311/ackerman_22/bsjr.jpg *Dancing bsrj http://i290.photobucket.com/albums/ll257/COTVimages/bsrjdance.gif *BsrJ http://i290.photobucket.com/albums/ll257/COTVimages/pbrj.gif *Muslim bsrj http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm50/fitheseries/allah22.jpg *Cho Aniki bsrj http://i290.photobucket.com/albums/ll257/COTVimages/bsrj2.gif *Paulus bsrj http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm50/fitheseries/LOLBSRJ.jpg *Batman bsrj http://img68.imageshack.us/img68/9388/batsrjpn0.png *Joaker bsrj http://img234.imageshack.us/img234/8227/bsrscp8.png *Two-face bsrj http://img243.imageshack.us/img243/5686/bsrtfuw6.png *Dope friend bsrj http://img201.imageshack.us/img201/2480/dopefriendsa8.jpg *Krazy eyes bsrj http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/3058/creepybsrjix6.png *Bsrj wubs hats http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm50/fitheseries/BSRJHATS-1.jpg *bsrh http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm50/fitheseries/bsrh.jpg *Pirate bsrj http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm50/fitheseries/bsrp.png *bsrj-mobile http://i218.photobucket.com/albums/cc218/Bunderboss/bsrjmobile.gif WPA WPA is srs bzns. Just ask Goran Edstrom. 7GnlGPdsuFk Dr. Jeffrey Lant The god of WPA. That's why EVERY morning, he's up early, and addresses the world with his daily webcasts which enlighten the world with his sheer brilliance and excellency. TRIVIA: "Lant" actually means "aged urine", but don't tell him that or you'll be BEFFREY BAN'T for HERESY by one of his followers, lol. WUOTE: "I've been blessed in my life. No question about it. But, as Browning said, 'the best is yet to come.' That's why EVERY morning, I'm up early, ready to dig into my email and see who I can help today. The Internet seems to me to be what I was waiting for my entire life, right from the day, over a half-century ago, when I published my first article. Thanks to Worldprofit Inc. and the Internet, I am in constant touch with ever expanding numbers of people worldwide who want to profit from this amazing medium, just as I have done. I'm standing by RIGHT NOW to help you." Would-Be-Memes Some inside jokes have fallen short of meme status. They are equally as hilarious, but never attained the level of attention as a full-blown meme. Sometimes this is for the best, however. Paulus' sister I'll tell you about this would-be-meme as soon as Paulus is done fucking her in the ass. Don't hold your breath. Johnny the Elephant http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v611/Paulus2/johnny2.gif Some krazy elephant that Paco claims to see while in his drunken state, which is 24/7. Count Chocula Count Chocula was an attempted meme that was considered funny for about 2 minutes. The meme worked through repetition of the phrase 'Count Chocula' and/or by posting a different picture of Count Chocula. Things reached their climax when the Count Chocula tournament subforum was established, in which Count Choculas went head-to-head in multiple, near-identical polls. Then a Frankenberry was posted and the joak was over as soon as it had begun. In its final dying moments, some slightly creative users invented variations on the joak. Count Dracula, Count Blacula, Count Mackula, Count Duckula, Count Fuckula, Cunt Chocula and for some reason the Cookie Monster were featured briefly. No1 cares. I am visible like the elf! Once upon a time DocYoda was trying to connect up an external hard drive but it wasn't working and the only instructions he had were in Wapanese. Milpool babelfish'd the instructions into English and dis was wot we got: *WUOTE: My wa name is with chiyaari 15 occasions. Is to come the pa the biting ya to be, with be to be there is a me. Because I hyper am always, the empty my yu maggot am I to come, it is calling, it is to accomplish the u!　Also before it is Daniel. Daniel does netsutoboru the time. How it goes to the ji school with Daniel, is. Tenth being grade, kuinumarisuhaisukurui it goes. The school is disliking, but the be it is today we like Japanese. We are unskillful for Japanese to release. Liking, to do for baorino, the empty it is the be it is today we like the ku. However whether the ji yo u of is at German. Don't you think? the za it is, it is, German does the ji yo u and whether of keeps is if in to be, it does not do, if occasion. As for me it cannot go the te consequence you wipe not to come. Green uinetsukusueta the green skirt comes with the green blouse. I am visible like the elf! At eight o'clock the tsu like this it is possible and as for the paragraph oak school eight ji five to sufficiently there is no beginning and others. The ji yu gi yo u nine ji from ten o'clock is to three ji 40 time. As for me [ba VERY HELPFUL THANKYOU JAPAN. Real-time recreation SRSNESS and JOAKS On FI, everyone is always and yet never srs. A typical discourse is as follows: Dock: CRTMN, that's the stupidest idea ever, srsly. CRTMN: That hurts, dock. Why would you say such a mean thing? You're such a dick. Dock: I was only JOAKING. LOL @ you for taking it so SRS. CRTMN: O yeh well I was JOAKING TOO, LOL @ YOU for taking my srsness so srsly. Dock: LOL, I knew you were joaking, omg you thought I was being srs when I said you were taking things too srsly. CRTMN: rofl ... dock, I've been joaking the whole time. Being srs on the internets is about the biggest FI faux pas EVAR. Because of this, nobody ever knows when anyone is srs or telling a joak. The issue is confused further by the fact that many people use faux-srsness as part of their joaks, such as the epic ack-russ c-box cop ban warz when CRTMN thought they were being srs (lol) when they were actually PM'ing each other laughing about it the entire time. Even more confusingly, it is becoming even more the norm to pretend to be joaking when actually taking something srs, to avoid the stigma of TAKING THINGS SRSLY. For evidence look to recent MOS posts when his ideas are criticised. * WUOTE: "Trying to laugh things off is the new taking things srsly" - buttsex69. What does the future hold for joaks? One prediction is that people will soon begin pretending to be srs as part of a joak that is made to cover up their actual srsness. Though it could be that their actual srsness is just part of yet another hilarious joak. etc. However, there are a However, there are a couple of things that FI actually DOES take SRSLY. And that's genuine srsly, not faux-srsly for lulz. They are: * Pronography. Pronography is not allowed on FI because it could get us all Beffrey Ban't. See also: DAMONa (section coming soon). * Spoilers, and sometimes, foilers. Since America is not, as is commonly believed, the EPICENTER (< edited for the incorrect BRIT spelling of "epicentre", BRIT spelling is only used on that small island out in the middle of nowhere, so, it has been corrected to American spelling) of the universe, some people only get the show afterwards. Hence the current episode discussion forum. And also even some Americans (and Mexicans) like to watch the show unspoil'd. Some retards have, in the past, spoil't others and have consequently been bant. * Terrorism. THO, 1 MAN'S TERRIST IS ANOTER MANS FREEDUM FITER!!!!!!!!1 Some retards have, in the past, not taken terrorism srsly enough and have consequently been bant. * Being a primordial turd that does not belong on FI. We don't exactly have high standards but some retards have, in the past, been primordial turds that do not belong on FI and have consequently been bant. * None of the above things. Conclusion Don't take it so srsly. I was only joaking. Gary Talk to the face, cause the ... face ain't listening(?) There are many different types of Gary. They are describes as follows. Dancing Gary Huge Gary Did you mean: [http://forums.wikia.com/wiki/FI#MrDutchiee Huge Gay '] Huge Gary is currently the hugest Gary that is recognised by FI. In the past there have been huger Garies, but these got so big that they crashed browsers and fail'd to load properly. Huge Gary serves many purposes such as: * If you say something stupid in the c-box, post a Huge Gary so no one sees it * Spamming the c-box * Getting the attention of an admin or mod * (Related to above suggestion) Provoking IslandQueen into a fight * Expression of "WTF" at something Zuko or MOS just said (though not as extreme as the Gary column) * Lulz Huge Winky Huge Gary + sarcasm Tiny Gary Actually larger than regular size Gary, lol, his name is a reference to his size in relation to Huge Gary. Many consider Tiny Gary to be a mild form of blasphemy. Sunburned Very Tiny Gary Gary column Only EVAR to be used in EXCEPTIONAL circumstances of wtf. Like the type of situations where you would ACTUALLY TYPE OUT "WHAT THE FUCK" (in capitals) rather than simply typing "wtf". The Gary column was invented when Zuko asked on the c-box if a baby appearing out of nowhere would be "realistic or not" (lol?) Fails The Gary row This is an exceptional fail and should never be used by anyone for any reason. In fact the Gary row may be remedied by a well-placed Gary column, resulting in the Gary grid (see below). Too many Garies + This is considered spam as well as an epic fail. Any more than four garies means you're a fucking idiot and a racist. Interrupted Gary column ackermaniv: hey guys wuts goin on This would be considered a fail, though you would not be held personally responsible. Or maybe you would. Please be considerate of other people Gary column'ing and do not barge into the c-box without first checking. Gary column'ing without a good reason NEVAR EVAR ''EVAR GARY COLUMN UNLESS IT IS AN EXCEPTIONAL "WTF" MOMENT. The Gary grid Pointless. Just use a Huge Gary. The Gary Gary Oh god Barbara, hide the kids! The Gary totem pole Discovered by fuck_who_toss and MoonofSkiing. Although not in itself a fail per se, it is extremely hard to synchronise on the spot (or at all) and so is 93% likely to result in a fail (for instance, an eight-gary high gary totem pole as you both tried to do Gary columns). =Ex.: = russ_who_ross: ManOfScience118: russ_who_ross: ManOfScience118: Gary tennis Evolving out of the Gary totem pole, Gary tennis is played by rapidly posting Garies back and forth on the c-box until someone fucks up. This is harder than it sounds. Copy and pasting Garies is considered RIG and you will be ban't. Our current top rally is five Garies before fail. '''russ_who_ross: ManOfScience118: russ_who_ross: ManOfScience118: russ_who_ross: :\ ManOfScience118: Hahaha russ_who_ross: FUCK Fat Gary Gary was recently discovered by roos and Porl to have a more deceptively wider non-expression than once imagined. Then came the revelation that once every few garies a fukn fatass gary emerges. Hard to notice at first but once you see it you can't unsee it. Fat gary is called agry, because fat people can't type because of their laughably fat fingers hahahaha In Gary's indulgence he seems to have spread the virus amongst the smiley community. Now every third, fifth or maybe first smiley is a fukn lard-bucket. It is reckoned that the smiley population will become extinct by 2012, just in time for the IRL apocalypse. Hey Gary, eat my burger asshole. And fuck you for not seeing the forest through your FLAB. I also discoverd fat gary from zuko CBF Not a meme in it's own right but a state of being. FI was once a bustling hub of bright and fresh ideas, happiness and songs around a campfire. These are considered by all sane people to be the dark ages. This was a grave time of awkwardness and much baaaaaaawing. Thankfully FI evolved beyond the godawful state of it's own being. However the more it changed the more the CBF festered. Like a tumour eating away at the very soul of the forum, FI soon as a hive mind, crawled towards this mentality. Thus the CBF was born. It lingers and it is still growing. Projects lie in waste, threads remain unfinished and long posts get devolved into ...lol! Such is the way of the CBF and such is the way FI now leads it's life. It is possible that if FI ever shirked the troublesome CBF that it would be the biggest most famous forum on the internet with a wealth of varied discussion and debate but...CBF WILL FINISH LATER =Videos= Doc & Mal's horrible song videos JPDrFq_-GuE SVjHGnerRvk Simplton's video blogs =*WUOTES= Below is a list of WUOTES said by various FI members. russ_who_ross "i secksed a men once." "as all real men know, there is nothing more manly than leaving children to burn." "I suggest you try to keep your face serious and stop posting like your face." "I like to post in your face. And I only like to post bricks." "I'm spilling my guts here, and all you can think about is a chimp with a gun" sunlust "Mr. Dutchiee? more like geraldpringle" "sounds like some pr0n i dl'ed.." Acker Whacker "isn't krkv like 27 or something... didn't he say that over at drunkwithpower.com? or am i just tripping shit right now?" "i took the most painful shit in the world yesterday. i felt like i got bumfukked" "jesus.... wtf did he lick off of that knife?! dear god i hope it was shit....." DoctorYoda "LOL who cares it's Minnesota." "MOS ruins trends almost as quickly as LIS @ the chimpanzee in the toilet." Paulus2 "LOL @ the concept of ack being a mod...that's like putting Hitler in charge of human resources." "Primordial turds do not belong on FI" "I love how a thread about cars immediately turned into a discussion of Zuko's penis." "Oh boo-fucking-hoo. Emo kid got his PRECIOUS POST COUNT erased." "The people who read and post comments on Youtube are the scum of the Earth. From the junior-KKK to the head-bashing-on-keyboard-equals-post-count-add-one-ten-year-old." Manofscience118 "LIS is just a douchebag." "The contests will start up on Mundai." "I AM GOING TO SLIT YOUR THROAT." "This is unacceptable and must be put to an end...now. I am not afraid to ban you. CRTMN0463 "Well.. on the inner cheeks.. yea.. not literally coming from my asshole" "Srsly, no one else has hair there?" "I wish I could stick it in my Wii.." Zuko412 "lol there homophobes." "Tv.com" "Linda, I'd sex you into a coma." "So your gay nerd friends will now be mucking up the epic tale of FI?" "Im depressed because my sim caught his wife cheating.... " "Wuts a ZJ?" "Why is my pip not a picture?" "I fheh" "I want to ... TV.COM ... firends." ":" "Oh, though, my life is not as flamorous as it may seem" "Why, Tuss." "Zuko" "I want to be a man about town" Curtislost23 "My girlfriend called me a lazy dumbass, is that a bad sign?" Lostinsimpsons "Fucking banana peel...you DON'T FIND IT FUNNY EVEN WHEN IT'S NOT ME!" Citizen "Eko is such an overrated episode" "What amazes me, Roos, is that you thought nobody would find out" "What is I fheh" FamilyGuyGary "If only I were huge, I would be giving people boners too. *sigh*" OTHER QUOTES "I hate Intel" - Angrykoopa "Opens... trenchcoat? - Bylvia McCormick "fu" - Angrykoopa "Are you all going bonkers?" - lucydiana "I recommend he see a physiologist. (and I’m not talking about paul btw)." - Taboo ADD MORE QUOTES PLZ /sarcasm